


you make my heart go boom boom

by Jamless_Tae_With_Suga_and_Kookies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, i was trying to get angst in there but it didn't work AT ALL, inspired by my headcanon that chenle slides around the dorm with socks, jisung is a little dense, other dreamies are mentioned, really sweet confession, this was pure self indulgent fluff, written in like an hour please excuse me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamless_Tae_With_Suga_and_Kookies/pseuds/Jamless_Tae_With_Suga_and_Kookies
Summary: swallowing hard, jisung finally opens his mouth. „hyung,“ he croaks out, gaining tens' attention, „i think i'm sick and it's because of chenle-hyung.“





	you make my heart go boom boom

jisung was facing a huge problem taking form in zhong chenle and his antics. 

the older had developed the habit of sliding through the dorm instead of walking back in his trainee days, because he said it reminded him of home and nobody had the heart to tell him to stop because it was absolutely adorable. 

ever since chenle had discovered the floor was slippery enough to glide across it when wearing fluffy socks, he had started collecting them and now he was owner of a moderately big collection.

jisung usually said he thought it was childish, but honest to god it was the cutest thing he had seen in his life. the motives on the socks ranged from various disney characters to little stars in all colors of the rainbow and they all looked endearing on chenle. 

having a sweet person like chenle around him all the time was really not good for jisung's heart. not at all.

everytime the smaller male would slide around the dorm in his blue stitch socks and start giggling when he crashed into someone, jisung could feel heat rising to his face and his heartbeat accelerate. 

whenever he was the one chenle crashed into, his hands would start shaking a bit and he would stutter when reassuring the purple haired that he was fine. 

in short, jisung had come to the conclusion that the admittedly adorable habit was bad for his health and it either had to stop before he had a heart attack or he'd have to figure out what about it made him so jittery. 

that was how he ended up sitting in front of ten at the table in their small kitchen, frown on his young face. 

the older one looked up regularly from his phone and gave him a curious look but didn't comment on the maknaes' weird behavior. 

jisung had been preparing for this conversation for a while. he had never been good at talking about feelings, wether they were related to his health or not. 

he was too shy to just openly say anything, knowing everyone could barge in and hear about his medical problem or make fun of him for it. so he had convinced renjun to take the others out while mark and donghyuck were busy with 127 schedules. 

it was perfect. if only he could start talking. 

swallowing hard, jisung finally opens his mouth. „hyung,“ he croaks out, gaining tens' attention, „i think i'm sick and it's because of chenle-hyung.“

ten just stares at him for a few seconds, mouth and eyes equally wide open, before he cleara his throat and turned off his phone. 

„what makes you think that?“ he asks, hesitating a little.

jisung lets his eyes fall to the table and absentmindedly scratches at an unidentifiable stain before answering. 

„i- it's just, you know. when he's around i, like, get nervous? very nervous? and sometimes i just start blushing for no reason when he laughs or smiles at me. 

a-and when he scoots around and crashes- into me, or someone else, i-it doesn't really matter, anyway i get worried? even when i know he's fine? 

or... or sometimes when we're alone i just. i don't know, i just start sweating? and my heart it goes all wild, which is weird because i like chenle-hyung right? he's my best friend why would i feel like that? right, hyung?“ jisung finishes, finally looking up at ten with wide eyes. 

ten is speechless for a tiny bit, but it's enough to make the younger even more nervous. his brows are furrowed and jisung swallows hard again. 

then, suddenly, ten starts laughing like a maniac. the maknae just whines, incredibly confused as to what would be so funny. 

when ten finally gathers himself, he has to wipe away a few tears from his eyes.

„jisung, oh sweet baby jisung,“ he gasps, ignoring the others protests completely, „you're not sick, baby. you have a crush on chenle.“

it's jisungs' turn to be silent. he tilts his head in question. „i have a what now on who.“

ten just smiles fondly at the taller and responds patiently. „you, park jisung, have a huge crush on zhong chenle. i can't believe i haven't noticed earlier- i just thought you two were close- i have to tell doyoung and taeyong they'll cry-“ 

the older of the two gets up with his phone and immediately starts typing away, leaving jisung behind more confused than before.

„i have a crush... on chenle-hyung?“ he wonders out loud. 

he isn't stupid, he knows what a crush is. he also knows it isn't weird for boys to like boys. but he's never liked anyone like that. especially not chenle. 

the longer jisung stays seated at the table, the more obvious it suddenly becomes to him and he wonders how he hadn't noticed before. 

how he'd always willingly do anything if it was chenle asking. 

how he'd always have the urge to be the one to help chenle out with his korean, or the new dance, or his homesickness.

how there was faint but present jealousy bothering him when chenle and renjun would whisper for hours in chinese. 

he had a crush on his best friend and teammate, chenle. 

\---

a few days pass, and nothing changes. jisung still acts the same as before, and so does the rest of the group.

that was a lie. a lot changes. 

jisung had started blushing a lot more. the stuttering increased by at least 90% and the distance between jisung and chenle grew. 

ever since the younger had come to terms with his feelings, he didn't know how to act. should he confess? ignore it? would chenle be disgusted? 

plagued by the same thoughts of what to do, jisung watches chenle from the corner of his eyes. he was scooting around as usual, albeit a lot less enthusiastic. 

jisung didn't dare wonder if it was because of him acting differently. he shouldn't get his hopes up.

the younger focuses his eyes back to his phone, a text conversation between him and his mom opened, when he suddenly hears a loud scream and flinches.

he turns around faster than he thought was possible to find chenle laying on the ground holding his head, groaning in pain.

jisung is by his side in mere seconds, babbling incoherent words in worry. 

„oh my god hyung a-are you okay?! what happened?! did you hit your head? is it bad? this is why you sh-“

chenle shushes him by putting one of his small hands over jisungs' mouth.

„i'm ok sungie. i was just surprised to find myself face to face with the wall. stop worrying.“ he giggles, and the blush on the youngers' face is immediate. 

„o-oh,“ he stupidly says, „that's- that's good then.“

he offers one hand to the purple haired male, and easily picks him up from the ground. 

he hadn't calculated just how light chenle was however, and so he ended up on the floor instead, chenle on top of him.

instead of standing up, the smaller one stays on top of jisung, laughing uncontrollably. 

the younger doesn't join into the laughter, instead deciding to observe chenle. 

he notices the way his eyes are screwed completely shut, his mouth stretched into a huge smile and his tiny body shaking from the force of his laughter. 

before he can stop himself, jisung leans forward and places a poorly thought out peck on the corner of the smallers mouth. 

the older quiets immediately and the blue haired male stills for a few very long seconds before he realizes what he had just done. 

„i- oh my god i really didn't mean- i'm so sorry i don't know what rode me i just- you were laughing so much and you're so cute and adorable and i- i just realized i had a crush on you a few days ago- see this is why i tried avoiding you i knew this was bad- hyung i'm so so sorry please don't hate me please!“

jisung rambles, eyes shut in fear of the olders reaction. his mind was screaming at him for acting so rashly, painting every possible horrible outcome in front of his closed eyes until- until he suddenly feels a soft pair of lips on his. 

eyes opening in shock, jisung is faced with a bright red chenle quickly distancing himself silently mumbling something.

„what?“ he asks dumbly, brain completely malfunctioning. 

„i said it's fine. i- i have a crush on you too, you dumbass. you could've just- just said something, i thought you noticed a-and hated me!“ chenle stutters, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

„what- no no hyung i don't hate you, of course not! i'm sorry i'm so stupid i should've just-“

„no, i'm stupid, i'm older, i should've-“ they both start talking at rapid speed, unable to hear each other or themselves, both with bright red faces. 

a groan sounds from behind them. „this is sweet and all, i'm glad you finally gathered your courage to confess or whatever, but you're also kind of blocking the bathroom door.“ 

donghyuck is standing behind them, fake annoyance in his voice unable to distract from the smile on his face. 

jisung blushes even darker, while chenle just laughs. it's him who gets up first this time, helping the younger up until they're both standing and moving aside to let donghyuck through. 

„so...“ the taller one awkwardly starts, rubbing his neck.

„so. movie night and sleepover in the living room?“ chenle finishes his sentence for him.

it's jisung who smiles this time and as he watches the older slide to the room doors of the other members, he thinks that maybe chenle doesn't have to get rid off his habit and that he's fine with a heart attack as long as chenle always looks this cute and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in literally an hour and edited when i was tired as fuck PLEASE inform me if you find any mistakes!!


End file.
